De futbol y otros encuentros
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: El amor infantil es muy divertido, aún si los protagonistas tienen 13 y 14 años. TwσShσt. HIKARI. HiroXKαrιn embarrado.


NiBleachNiBigHero6MePertenecen!

* * *

 **DE FUTBOL Y OTROS ENCUENTROS**

* * *

AUTORA: Yui Aishimasu-Hiro

Karin sabe que el futbol provoca muchos accidentes. Es conocido que en los estadios a veces las cosas se salen de control, sobre todo en Sudamérica, pero como ella no es tan fan del mentado deporte como lo es desde hace algunos aňos a los videojuegos, últimamente no le da importancia. Hasta esa tarde que, saliendo de la escuela, su mente la puso en plan de "viejita recordando viejos tiempos", cuando un balón rodó a sus pies. También le causa sorpresa el sujeto que se la pide, persona a quien no había visto en su vida. Lo sabe por dos razones, primero porque no lo conoce de vista, teniendo en cuenta que se conocía a casi todos los que iban a jugar en el parque de su vecindario, segundo que era dificil pasar por alto a un blanco globo gigante.

Casi se cae sobre su trasero cuando el robot se acerca a ella, para luego levantar la mano y comenzar a hablar.

— Mi cuerpo no es muy adecuado para recoger el balón. ¿Podrías por favor pasármelo?

La de cabellos azabache llega a devolver el objeto, ignorando sin querer al niňo en medio del campo. Responde con la mano, más confusa que ida, oyendo un gracias del blanco globo que se daba un giro para regresar a donde antes se encontraba. En el campo de juego, ocupando la zona de portero de la cancha vacía de gente.

Luego ella creyendo que lo ha visto todo en el mundo...

 **-X-**

Hiro no está acostumbrado a charlar con personas de su misma edad. Eso se debía a muchas cosas, entre ellas que había terminado la escuela saltando varios aňos. Entonces cuando su balón rueda colina abajo, siendo atrapado por una chica, su boca quedó abierta, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

— ¿Te pertenece? —Los penetrantes ojos tenían un color extraňo, algo parecido a un gris oscuro, negro claro, no sabía bien cómo describirlo.

— S—Sí—Asiente, sorprendido al ver que la chica patea con leve fuerza, haciendo que el balón le caiga en las manos.

— Ten más cuidado la próxima—Le sonríe, diversión destilando un poco por sus ojos.

Siente sus mejillas arder y trata de disimular al ver que Baymax al fin baja los escalones, llegando a su lado.

 **-X-**

Unos gritos se oyen y Karin, que está al tanto de los secuestradores que han tomado el autobús donde viajaba y usando como base el puente principal de Karakura, se siente un poco inquieta. No es para menos, teniendo en cuenta que a uno de los susodichos se le da por usarla a ella de escudo ante la policía y sus armas, al salir, para mostrarse a la muchedumbre, a demandar ciertas cosas como el cliché recurso del dinero. Si su hermano estuviera aquí, con un sólo dedo derrotaría a esos pelmazos. Pero es claro que Ichigo está ocupado, peleando con hollows, arrancar o toda clase de seres malos que no sean de este mundo.

Por supuesto que deja de pensar en los asuntos, que ¨no son de este mundo¨ en cuanto se presenta una escena sacada de película de superhéroes estadounidenses. Literalmente un grupo de personas con armadura, se acerca al estilo Power Ranger logrando detener a los criminales.

Ella deja de prestar atención al gran despliegue de acción, por sentir que está en peligro. Uno de los secuestradores, viendo que perdió, decide jugar con el gatillo de la pistola en su cabeza, amenazando con matarla.

Los oficiales le apuntan, pero con órdenes de no disparar. Jamás sintió tamaňo temor, el suficiente para hacerla desear vomitar. Pero contiene las ganas de devolver su almuerzo, a tiempo para que una gigantesca armadura roja al estilo Ironman aparezca. En cinco segundos, el criminal queda inmóvil por el abrazo de oso del grandulón. Se alivia demasiado, aunque sin poder quitarse el shock, el temor que hacía a su corazón salir disparado. Sus piernas le fallan y le ponen difícil quedarse en pie, pero antes de que tropieze con sus propios pies, unos grandes guantes la sujetan por la espalda.

— Ten más cuidado la próxima—Una voz le advierte, aunque no suena molesta sino divertido el tono.

— S-Sí—De algún modo, esa voz se le hace lejanamente familiar, además del rostro que apenas se ve por el casco.

 **-X-**

Karakura tiene una cantidad de crímenes parecida a San Fransokio, por eso no le resulta dificultuoso. A menos no con sus amigos cerca, pero cuando un tipo malo tiene la mala idea de robarle delante de Baymax, sin que ninguno tenga sus respectivos trajes, las cosas se complican.

— La violencia no es un medio de obtener lo que quieres, hay muchas otras maneras. Por favor, detente.

El inocente Baymax se estaba tomando el trabajo de seguir el rastro del tipejo, pero a pasitos de bebé.

— La tía Cass me matará si sabe que, mi teléfono nuevo, duró menos de una semana—Cogió la mano de su gran amigo, apurando su marcha. Se dejó llevar por el instinto, así que cuando llegaron al callejón, donde se escondió el ladrón, no supo cómo actuar al ver que estaba en serios problemas.

— Debiste quedarte donde estabas, enano—El ratero sonrió malicioso, sacando una cuchilla de su bolsillo.

— ¿B-Baymax qué haces?

— Por favor, podemos resolver esto de otra manera —El gordito robot se puso delante, recibiendo de inmediato un tajo. - Pierdo aire.

Segundos antes de que el ladrón clave la cuchilla en su rostro, una mano lo detiene.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije de robar a niňos?

— Gah, Ku—Kurosaki— El rostro del tipejo se puso pálido, como hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué dije?

— ¡Que está mal y no debe hacerse!

— Exacto Masaru.

— M—Me llamo Taka.

— Lo que seas —El llamado "Kurosaki" le impresiona por lo fácil que logra intimidar al de ropa de rapero, pero le sorprende aún más ver lo asustado que está este. Al final, el criminal le entrega el objeto, para salir corriendo a penas le suelta la mano.

\- Oe, a la próxima no hagas nada si no tienes un buen plan -el joven le saca de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole el celular y saliendo del callejón a paso calmado, ajustando el agarre a la mochila de mano. Se detiene a medio camino, por Baymax tapando su paso, lo que hace a Hiro preguntarse qué sucecede, pues el robot no habla o da un diagnóstico. La respuesta aparece frente a sus ojos, a modo de un robot atrapando en sus brazos al joven que acaba de ayudarle.

— Tú estarás bien. Ya, ya.

— ¡Q-Quítateme de encima! -aparentemente, le daba vergüenza el hecho de tener a alguien abrazándole, claro que el robot obedece y el joven se esfuerza por volver a su papel de chico rudo, gruñendo bajito al irse.

— ¡Gracias! —Antes de que desaparezca por una esquina, atina a decirle, al comprobar el buen estado de su móvil. Eso fue raro hasta para él, que es un superhéroe. Por otro lado, le alivia saber que no lo reconocen como el líder de su equipo Bueno, no es como si eso fuera más extraño que tener el cabello naranja, como ese sujeto de ahora.

 **-X-**

Sabe que su hermano no es de hablar mucho, pero desde que ha perdido sus poderes hace cualquier cosa por tratar de fingir que está bien. Esa tarde Isshin vuelve a intentar tomarle por sorpresa, llamándole inútil, e Ichigo se queja diciendo, sin mucha importancia, que no es tan inútil si esa tarde acaba de salvarle el trasero a un niňo con un globo parlante.

— ¿Ese globo era blanco?

— Sí, era blanco, hablaba y se estaba desinflando. Se llamaba Bay... algo.

Con esa información, algo en el cerebro de Karin hizo click.

 **-X-**

Los cinco días de descanso se han acabado, el verdadero viaje comienza, le dice una voz en su cabeza al entrar por las rejas abiertas de la gran entrada del Instituto Karakura. El Festival de Primavera es uno de los más concurridos, conocidos y está allí para presentar al ITSF en una ceremonia, junto a sus amigos, donde entregarán premios a un grupo de clase. Pases para alumnos y profesor, con viaje y hotel pago para visitar San Fransokio. Queda patidifuso al ver que, el grupo, es uno donde está el chico de cabello naranja del otro día.

— Kurosaki —Recordó su nombre.

 **-X-**

No fue difícil descubrir quién era el chico, luego de haberlo visto en el Festival de Primavera, que organizó la escuela de su hermano, presentado por el director y Uryuu Ishida. Pero en ningún momento luchó por saber su nombre, sino por probar que él es quien cree. Por esto, ese día se levanta decidida, se viste, peina y desayuna a la velocidad de la luz, saliendo a la escuela. Las clases terminan y ella va rumbo al parque, esperando pacientemente. No tarda mucho en aparecer, de hecho parece ignorar que ella está cerca, sentada bajo un árbol. Camina donde está jugando contra un árbol, golpeando con su balón un punto fijo, uno de los postes, el superior, que forma la portería. Sin dudar se abalanzó a hablarle.

— Tú eres el líder de Big Hero 6, ¿Cierto?

Si el chico hubiera estado bebiendo algo, de seguro escupía todo. Se voltea a verla con una preocupación de quien siente que han descubierto su mayor secreto, dejando al balón perderse en algún lugar del campo.

— ¿Y—Yo el líder de qué? Es decir, ¡Soy forastero! —Intenta inventar alguna excusa pero falla. Tartamudea y dice cosas incoherentes, sin poder dar una buena explicación. Viendo por un momento lo torpe que es, se le hace adorable, puede que ambos tengan la misma edad. ¿Pero por qué le preocupaba tener la misma edad que ese chico? Bueno, no hay que negar que es lindo.

¿Lindo? —Le echó una ojeada, viendo como continuaba hablando sólo—. Supongo que sí lo es.

— Descuida, no le contaré a nadie.—Le informó, mostrando que no tenía malas intenciones. —Es mi forma de pagarte el salvarme. Por cierto, me llamo Karin Kurosaki.

— ¿Eres familiar de Ichigo Kurosaki? —Había notado el apellido.

— Es mi hermano —Karin respondió, alzando las cejas como alentándole.

— ¿Huh? ¡Hah! Sí. Soy Hiro Hamada —Él se aclara la garganta.

Dicho todo, como si no hubiera nada de qué hablar, lo único que hacen es mirarse el uno al otro por un largo minuto, hasta que gracias a los dioses Baymax de algún modo logró al fin levantar el balón.

— ¿Quieres jugar futbol con nosotros?

Esa pregunta rondaba su mente, ya que la invitación fue hecha sólo miró a Hiro.

— Bueno yo...

— Descuida Baymax, es que algunas niňas odian ensuciarse —El chico explica con descaro, sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Le debía un gracias, que de lo sorprendida que estuvo aquella vez no le dijo mucho, pero ahora sabe que el agradecimiento quedará para otra. Tenía un partido que ganar.

* * *

 **Gracias a Michi por crear esta genial pareja y a los lectores.**

 **Comentarios? Nos leemos!**


End file.
